


The Night

by Irine_Rain



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irine_Rain/pseuds/Irine_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Keller and Annie Sullivan are forever quarrelling over very stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

Lying wide awake on her side of the bed Helen was thinking about what had just happened. Why had Teacher got so excited about Sophie Tucker doing Helen's hair? Helen could not see herself with the new hairstyle, of course, but she liked how it felt. She had suggested Sophie's doing Teacher's hair, too, but the latter refused sharply. After Sophie had gone Teacher declared that the hairdo was vulgar and inappropriate and the argument that followed had been a most fierce one. Now Helen was lying there, curled up near the edge of the bed, as far from Teacher as possible, wondering why they were forever quarrelling over such stupid things.

Then a new thought came to her. What if Teacher was just jealous? What if she perceived Sophie's unceremoniousness as a threat to their intimacy? Oh, how silly they both had been!

Impulsively Helen reached for Teacher and stroked her hand tentatively. The other woman did not answer, nor did she move away. Helen edged toward her and raised her hand to her face. Teacher's breath came in measured puffs. She was asleep, and Helen felt almost indignant. "How can she sleep so peacefully?! Isn't she as upset as I am?" Helen wanted to wake her and clear up the situation and make up with her but she didn't do it. Instead, propped on her elbow, she traced gently the fine bend of Teacher's brow and brushed her fingers under the curve of Teacher's chin. The face she worshipped but was never going to see... She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She kissed Teacher on the forehead ever so lightly and settled beside her, her head resting comfortably on Teacher's shoulder. They would make up in the morning.

"Good night", Helen whispered.


End file.
